His Heart Is Not That Cold
by Shinichi's Lover
Summary: Byakuya caught Ichigo and Rukia kissing in HIS mansion ! How will he react? XD


After…what, 3 years? I finally edit some vocabulary mistakes. And no, I didn't edit the sentence although they were so damn simple like a primary school's student's essay. What do I think when I wrote this haha. Anyway, it's kinda OOC, just so you know.

**SETTING**: After Kariya Jin (bounto arc) had been defeated, at Byakuya's house

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Bleach XD

* * *

Ichigo sneaked into the huge noble house through the window. He knew that Byakuya will never let him enter the house that was the reason why he sneaked. He was very enthusiastic to tell Rukia that he had defeated Kariya Jin. He tip-toed carefully like a thief. Wow. The house was so HUGE and high-classed. Just like Byakuya's attitude.

He walked straight and found a door. '_I wonder if this is her room…_' he thought. He opened the door slowly and his eyes widened when he realized that the room was 3 or 4 times bigger than his own room! But then his eyes stopped at a picture on a desk beside the bed. It was Rukia- no, Hisana's picture. She really looked like Rukia but, Rukia was more beautiful. Ichigo smiled. '_Okay so I guess this is Byakuya's room_' thus he walked away to find the room that he had been looking for.

Soon, he found a door that was decorated with laces and cute bunny stickers everywhere on the door. Ichigo smirked and opened the door carefully; he didn't want to make any sound. He stepped into the room and closed the door quietly.

He walked towards the bed and he saw Rukia. She was snoring quietly. Suddenly she mumbled something like "Ichigo-bunny-head." Ichigo just grinned and sat on a chair beside the bed. He held her hands and put it on his chest. "You stole my heart, you know that?" he whispered. Then he kissed her forehead and watched her sleeping. She looked so innocent. But then Rukia's eyes started to open and she realized someone was holding her hands. "Ichigo?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"It's okay." She said while pushing her body up into sitting position. Ichigo helped her. She continued, "Why are you here? What about Kariya? Have you defeated him?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to tell you that's why I came here. He's strong. It's hard to defeat him." He paused for a while, "But I have to defeat him so that I can protect everybody. Especially the people who are important to me. My family, my friends… You."

Rukia looked at Ichigo deep into her eyes. Tears started to flow on her cheeks.

Ichigo climbed on the bed, sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Shh, no need to cry girl, as long as I'm here, no one can hurt you, or I'll kick their ass."

Rukia buried her head into his chest, she felt safer doing that. "I cried because… Damn it I don't know how to say this."

Then Ichigo pulled her shoulder away from him to gaze into her beautiful violet eyes. Leisurely, he lifted her chin using his right hand, "Rukia, look at me. What is it?" Rukia felt her stomach became somewhat queasy hearing his calm and soothing voice.

She stared at Ichigo as she broke the silence. "I… I think… I love you." She blushed slightly, and looked away as quick as possible.

Ichigo was speechless at first, he couldn't believe he heard those words came out of her mouth. Sweetly, he smiled and pulled her tenderly to him then he kissed her. Soft and gentle. Rukia moved her body closer to him and deepened the kiss. When Ichigo's hand started to move from her shoulder to her waist, suddenly there was an angry voice behind them.

"What are you guys doing?"

The familiar voice interrupted their tender moments together. As Ichigo turned his head around he could see Byakuya was staring at them. Rukia averted her eyes to the floor, afraid to look at her brother. They both knew that Byakuya was angry. Very angry. His flaming eyes seemed like he wanted to scatter his Senbonzakura and make Bankai instead. But then Ichigo asked,

"Byakuya! What are you doing here?"

"That's _MY_ line, you brat."

"Oh, yeah… err, well, I just wanna see if Rukia has recovered or not." He scratched his head while looking at anywhere except Byakuya's burning eyes.

"As you see, she has recovered. Now leave. Don't enter my mansion with your dirty feet, brat."

"WHAT-"

"Nii-sama. Please. I want him to be by my side." Rukia begged her brother.

Even the cold ice Byakuya had some soft spot in his heart, if it was regarding his sister. Sighing heavily, he said, "Alright then. But leave when you're finish." He walked infuriatingly and reached for the doorknob. Before he left, he continued, "By the way, let me warn you. Don't you guys ever do _that_ in my mansion."

"Do what?" Ichigo smirked.

"You know what I mean." Byakuya managed to give Ichigo a death glare before leaving the room.

Ichigo turned to Rukia and grinned at her. "He's gone."

"Yeah." Rukia answered.

"That Byakuya, his heart is not that cold at all, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." She smiled and kissed him softly.

* * *

A/N: Aaaah it's very simple. Very, very simple.

Btw although this is not my 1st fic, but this is my 1st Bleach fic. So treat me nice, ok? Plz review !


End file.
